


Red French Knickers

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Draco in lingerie, Draco's Lingerie Drawer, M/M, NaNoWriMo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Fred, or maybe was it George Weasley, had pulled Draco’s name out of the hat to buy him a Christmas present this year. Their cheeky gift had a spectacular outcome for Harry and his boyfriend.****This is totally unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.Comments are hugged and squeezed and called George.Flamers will be used to toast marshmallows.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 128





	Red French Knickers

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/49767408248/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Harry snorted in laughter at the look on his boyfriend’s face. His pure blood sensibilities were offended.

“You want me to what?

“Pull a name out of the hat, instead of buying a gift for everyone; you just buy a present for one person,” Harry explained yet again.

“Not yourself!” the twins yelled at once, glaring at them Draco did as he was instructed and was relieved to get Harry’s name. Tucking it into his pocket, he waited as Molly passed the hat around until it was empty.

“Now we will meet back here on Christmas eve. Everyone will bring their dish and present. The minimum amount is ten galleons.” Molly explained. With the size of the Weasley clan, these days Christmas was a well-planned exercise. Draco had a month to come up with the perfect present. 

That month was the busiest he could remember at St Mungo’s, so he found himself shopping on Christmas Eve. Something his prat of a boyfriend was still gloating over. Nothing seemed right, and as the “rules” stated it had to be opened in front of everyone, Draco didn’t want to appear to be showing off. He settled on a new watch and some green cufflinks. 

It was freezing as he and Harry apparated to the field out the back of the Burrow. The Quidditch rings visible in the darkness. He hoped they would wake up to a white Christmas tomorrow. After stomping the snow off their boots, both men were enveloped in Molly’s hugs. The kitchen smelled of Molly’s famous Christmas cake and chocolate. 

Draco handed over the massive tray of chicken they had been asked to bring and followed Harry into the front room. Even with the reduced presents, the tree was hardly visible. Draco wasn’t sure who was more excited - the kids or Harry. 

Dinner was, as usual, a big noisy affair with platters being handed across the table, everyone talking at once and Draco loved it. It seemed he’d always been a part of this sizable, noisy family. He caught Harry’s gaze from the other end of the table and smiled at him. Once they’d finished eating Molly was dragged out of the kitchen and the adults set about cleaning up. They had learnt years ago she would not sit down unless forced to do so. Once the kitchen was clean, they all headed into the front room. 

The kids were so excited, and Arthur didn’t help, he was telling them stories of ghosts and goblins. The older kids were trying to be unimpressed, but Harry knew they were. Arthur was a great storyteller. By ten o’clock all the kids were in bed, and the adults were heading off too. 

* * * * *

“They’re awake,” Draco muttered into Harry’s ear far too early the next morning. 

“Yep,” Harry replied yawning “It must be seven o’clock,” he rolled over to kiss his boyfriend good morning but was interrupted by the door crashing open and an excited Teddy launching himself at them and wiggling his way between the two adults. 

“Come on, come on, Santa’s been, get up!” he said grinning, his hair a bright turquoise. 

“You know there is no Santa?” Draco asked, laughing at his antics. 

“Course I do,” he scoffed “but the younger kids don’t. Can’t ruin it for them.” 

“Go on, get out and let us get dressed then,” Harry ordered his godson out of the room and tossed back the covers “hell it's freezing,” he pulled back the curtain and looked out. “You got your white Christmas,” he told Draco, who scurried over to hug his boyfriend.

“Merry Christmas Harry, we’d best get down before Molly sends someone up after us.” No one could open any presents until everyone was in the front room. 

Sleepy mutterings of “Merry Christmas” and “Morning” echoed through the house as excited kids and sleepy adults descended the stairs. 

Arthur was handing out mugs of coffee laced with Firewhisky, Harry noted, taking a sip. The kids were wide awake without the added stimulant. The younger ones are hardly able to keep still. Either Santa had been, or a few people had cheated as the tree was stuffed full of gifts. 

Molly and Arthur called out names and one by one they all filed up to receive their presents and a hug from their grandparents. Toys, clothes, books, tins of toffee and biscuits. Brooms for a couple of the older kids. Wrapping paper was strewn everywhere. Cuddling up to Harry, Draco hardly heard his name called. Scrambling to his feet, he hugged Molly and Arthur and took the small black box. It was tied with a red satin ribbon and had a note attached “Open this in private! F&G”. Draco showed the tag to Molly who glared at her sons but dreading what may be in that box, she nodded, letting Draco open it later. Draco was curious, if nervous. Those two individuals giving notice of a prank was unheard of.

“What is it?” Harry asked as soon as Draco sat back down, the box in his lap.

“No idea but…” Draco showed Harry the tag. He turned to glare at the twins, who just smirked in return. 

Once the presents were all handed out, with a lot of extra gifts for the kids, it was Harry and Draco’s turn to go back upstairs to shower and get dressed.

“So… what is it?” Harry asked, not taking his eyes off that box. Draco picked it up and shook it, but he couldn’t hear anything. Tugging on the red ribbon, it unravelled, and he pulled the lid off, dropping it on the bed. It was full of black tissue paper, peeling it back until it revealed sheer red fabric. Tugging it out of the box, they both gasped. It was a pair of sheer bright red silk French knickers.

“Bastards,” Harry said laughing, but he could not get the image of Draco’s pale skin starkly contrasting to those red silk knickers, he’d be stunning. Draco also could not tear his gaze away; they were beautiful and so soft, he thought, stroking the silk. Draco shoved them back into the box. He knew he’d be thinking of them all day.

Course he didn’t have time to focus on the knickers, what with excited children, the older ones with new brooms, the kitchen a hub of activity, and as usual, the smells mouth-watering. 

“What the hell guys, French knickers!” Harry complained, dragging the twins outside; they just grinned at him.

“Well he’s such a posh snob, he needs posh undies, and it doesn’t look like you mind.” Harry could not control his blush. It was an unwritten rule amongst the adults, no sex at the Burrow. It was just too weird. Luckily, they were are only staying until Boxing Day. 

Christmas Day passed in the usual blur. Even after two years of dating Harry, Draco was still getting used to the abundance of it all. He’d been accepted into the Weasley family, even if Harry didn’t know about the threats to his physical wellbeing if he hurt Harry. By Christmas night they were far too tired to do more than cuddle under the covers and get ready to do it all again the next day. 

They spent Boxing Day at the Manor, and that could not have been more different. Formal and stuffy and Lucius’ disapproval radiating off him in waves, but Harry did his best for Draco’s sake, trying to engage the elder Malory in conversation. By the time they retired to Draco’s old room, Harry had a raging headache. 

“Thank you,” Draco said kissing his cheek and giving him a potion, “I know they stress you.”

“It's okay; I can deal with them so long as you’re there. I swear your mother thinks I’m a drunk or I don’t bathe. Firewhisky and Cologne again.” Harry says laughing.

“Better than bloody French knickers!” Draco replied to Harry’s blush. 

Breakfast was another formal, stuffy affair, but thankfully by eleven o’clock, they were finally flooing home with bags of presents and more food. Harry stripped out of what he was wearing and changed into tracksuit pants and his old Quidditch Jersey, and thankfully Draco had the kettle on for a decent cup of tea. 

Somehow, they both managed to get time off between Christmas and New Year, so it was a few days of lounging around the house, eating the tonne of leftovers both Molly and Narcissa sent them home with and sleep in. They met Hermione and Ron for lunch at a local cafe one day and had dinner with Seamus and Dean. 

“Blaise has invited us to spend New Year with him in London,” Draco informed Harry one afternoon as he got out of the shower. “Wants to show off his new flat, looks over the Thames and we can watch the fireworks, do you want to go?” Harry pulled the towel off his head to Draco’s grin. He could only imagine what his hair looked like as he dragged his fingers through the wet strands.

“Sure, sounds like fun,” he walked over and kissed Draco, “Floo him and ask if he needs us to bring anything?” while Harry doubted, he and Blaise would ever be close friends, he was more than willing to try for Draco. Like he and Ron, they’d been friends since they were eleven, but the Slytherin’s had been far more hesitant to accept Harry and Draco’s friendship and eventual dating. They were slowly coming around even though it had been close to three years and this had been the first time Harry had been invited to Blaise’s place. 

“I’ll floo him later,” Draco said, dragging Harry onto the lounge for a make-out session. It was perfect weather for it as far as he was concerned, cold outside but their flat was warm and toasty, and his boyfriend was still damp from the shower, and if Draco was not mistaken, he was naked under those loose pants. 

Boldly, he stuck his hand into Harry’s pants to his startled hiss. Maybe or maybe not, his hands were cold and grinned at the glare his boyfriend gave him. Soon enough Harry’s scowl turned into a contented sigh as Draco stroked him, nibbling on his ear and making him all hot and bothered. 

“Are you going to corrupt me on the lounge, again are you?” he asked grinning as Draco took his glasses off and put them out of harm's way, this close Harry could still see him clearly enough to see that wolfish grin that never failed to turn his insides to mush. 

“I don’t see you complaining too loudly,” Draco said boldly, dropping his gaze to the hard bulge now straining against the front of Harry’s pants. Tugging on the drawstring, they loosened enough that Draco could push them down to get his hands on Harry’s stiffening cock and slowly stroke it. He grinned at Harry’s low moan as he let his head fall back against the lounge back, allowing his boyfriend to take full advantage. Grabbing his wand, Draco closed the floo, they’d nearly been interrupted before, and he was in no mood to cut their afternoon lovemaking session short. Roughly manhandling his lover, Draco dragged his tracksuit pants off and tugged the jersey over his head, leaving Harry a rumbled mess. Grinning wickedly, he spread his legs further, lewdly sprawled over the lounge and winked at him.

Cheeky bastard Draco thought fondly as he straddled Harry’s lap, quickly pinning his arms to the back of the lounge as he leaned in and lazily kissing him, taking his time, making Harry whimper in both pleasure and frustration. Harry had changed a lot from the skinny, underfed boy from school, and had turned into a gorgeous man who had a kinky streak a mile wide. They had an active and varied sex life, and Draco loved it, loved this sexy man underneath him. 

“You’re wearing far too many clothes,” Harry grumbled, tugging on the bottom of Draco’s jumper. “I need you naked, now!” he would have vanished Draco’s clothes, but he always got in trouble for doing it when he was horny, which of course was ridiculous, he only needed him naked was when he was horny. 

Grinning, Draco stood again and took his own sweet time, toed off his shoes, and pulled his jumper over his head, tossing it onto the single chair. Not for the first time, Harry resented the fact that Draco’s hair fell perfectly back into place. Right now, all he could focus on was watching Draco so slowly tug his zipper down. Teasing bastard, he thought, but could not tear his gaze away. Eventually, the fabric parted far enough that Harry could see dark blonde pubes and held his breath as gravity took over and they fell to the floor, leaving Draco standing there in all his naked glory. 

“Come here you!” Harry growled grabbing his hand and roughly dragged Draco back into his lap as the blonde wrapped his hand around their cocks, pumping them together to their mutual moans, spreading their pre-come to make the slide easier. The slight callouses on Draco’s wand hand adding extra stimulation. 

“Hmmmm good,” Harry sighed, happy to let Draco take charge this time. His grip was tight enough to make it good, but not so tight they’d come too quickly. Harry was captivated watching the heads poking out from the end of Draco’s fist, and then disappear again, their pre-come pooling on Harry’s stomach. “Don’t stop.”

Draco just grinned. He was going to be doing all the work here as Harry was a contented lazy sprawl under him, a slight blush colouring his face and neck as he gasped and moaned. Draco tightened his grip and jerked them harder, faster as he leaned down and captured Harry’s mouth with his own. Slipping his tongue inside and savouring the taste that was uniquely Harry’s. Tea, peppermint and Firewhisky. 

“Come for me!” Draco ordered, surprisingly for Head Auror Harry loved being ordered around, well by Draco he did. By that little hitch in his breathing and the twitch of his cock, Draco knew his boyfriend was close to losing control. 

“Don’t stop,” Harry begged unsteadily, he was so close to coming. They hadn’t fooled around like this for ages. Sure, the sex was fantastic, but there was something to be said for fooling around like a pair of horny teenagers. Harry knew Draco was close as well, he was losing that smooth rhythm he usually had, and the jerking was becoming well jerky. 

“Not going to stop, not until we paint your stomach,” Draco grinned as Harry closed his eyes, Draco knew he was trying to hold back, to make it last. Oh no, you don’t, Draco thought and leaned down, jerking them harder and biting down on Harry’s earlobe, “Come!” he ordered and obediently Harry did. Watching the look on Harry’s face as the pleasure became too much and the fantastic feeling of his cock spasming in Draco’s fist was enough to send him over the edge as well, and with a long, drawn-out groan, his release joined Harry’s.

* * * * *

The new year hit with a vengeance; the weather dropped to well below freezing and Harry lost another coat and came home from work freezing. Draco shuffled him straight into a hot bath.

“Honestly Potter, that coat was only two years old,” Draco grumbled as he stripped him off. 

“So…orry.” Harry stuttered, and Draco could not stay mad at him. He could guarantee that some down on his luck wizard was now sporting a new warm winter coat. 

“Come on, into the bath.” Draco steadied him as Harry stepped into the hot water, hissing at the heat and as his sore muscles relaxed. Dropping his head back onto the edge of the bath, Harry closed his eyes, letting the warmth seep into his bones as he listened to Draco tidying up in the other room. The faint murmur of Draco talking, probably telling Harry off, although he was doing a half-arsed job of it. Harry had been told off by experts, Draco was nowhere near in that league, he just used that damned disappointed look of his. 

Harry jumped, startled as the cold water hit him. Pushing his wet hair out of his eyes, he glared at his boyfriend.

“What in Salazar Slytherin’s name are you bloody doing?” he snapped angrily to Draco’s amusement.

“I could hear you snoring from our room, come on out before you do catch a cold.” Harry was half tempted to stay there just to spite him. However, the smell of something good was wafting in from their room. 

“Did you make me supper? Harry stepped out of the tub and onto the bathmat, he caught the towel Draco threw at him, his eye roll was epic, and he didn’t do much of a job hiding his grin. 

“It's just some leftover soup and toast, don’t go getting all sentimental on me!” Draco ordered to Harry’s amusement. 

“Course not, wouldn’t dream of it,” Harry dried off and pulled on an old pair of flannelette pyjama bottoms and an old t-shirt and walked out to their room. Sure enough, on the small table near the French doors, was a bowl of soup, a pile of buttered toast and two mugs of tea. 

Draco was not one for public displays of affection, hell neither of them were. Two damaged boys, just trying to overcome shitty childhoods and move on from the war. However, Draco would do little things like this and Harry did not doubt how much his boyfriend loved him. 

“Love you too,” he grabbed Draco in a hug and kissed him. “Thank you, come on let's eat.” That little telltale smile flirting around Draco’s mouth told Harry all he needed to know.

* * * * *

A few nights later it was Harry’s turn to return the favour. It was close to eight o’clock, and Draco was at least three hours late home from work. They’d both had to work back on far more nights than they could count, but Harry could guarantee that Draco hadn’t stopped to eat. Putting his dinner into a container, Harry slipped it into a carry bag and grabbed his jacket. Grabbing some floo powder, he called out “St Mungo's” and disappeared in a flare of bright green flames.

“He’s still with a patient Harry, but he should be having a break soon if you’d like the wait?” The medi-witch on duty told him with a smile. Harry, like all the Auror’s, was well acquainted with St Mungo’s and he knew most of the medi-witches on duty.

“Thanks, Patricia, I brought his dinner, figured he’s not stopped to eat?” her grin indicated he was correct. Harry was not surprised. They were having a nice chat when Draco arrived at the medi-witch station. He looked exhausted but gave Harry a small smile. 

“I brought your dinner,” Harry held up the dish, the warming charm keeping it nice and hot. “Hungry?”

“I knew there was a reason I loved you.” Draco peeled back the lid, and the smell of Harry’s chicken casserole filled the room, to quite a few hungry groans. Not saying a word, Harry just handed him a fork and watched as Draco dug into the meal right there. Grinning, Harry steered him down the corridor towards his office. He pushed Draco into his chair and cleared some room on his desk. He had heard about sauce stains on Draco’s patient files for weeks. Arguing that he was not to blame, he had not even been there didn’t make any difference. 

“Is that better?” he asked, handing Draco a paper towel to wipe his mouth and hands, both covered in red sauce. 

“Much thanks, I didn’t realise how late it was sorry,” Harry just shrugged flicking on the electric kettle on the filing cabinet and set about making the tea. 

“I figured you’d not stopped all day,” Harry put the mug down and leaned down to give Draco a quick kiss. “Bad day?”

“Not bad so much as busy, spells backfired, and charms cast wrong. Potion poisoning. That sort of thing.” Draco sipped his tea, sighing in appreciation. “Healer Donovan floo called in sick, so we’re down as well.” Understaffed was an issue Harry knew well. They chatted about mundane things until Patricia stuck her head in the door.

“Take him home, Harry; the night healer has just arrived, see you Monday Draco.” With his swinging shifts, it came around every so often that Draco had a treasured weekend off and he was eager to get out of here. 

“Come on, let's go home,” he put his hand out, and they apparated home. “I need a shower,” he said, heading for their room and stripping off his healer robes. While none of today’s cases had been life-threatening, it seemed the healer’s room was always full. 

Shutting off the water, he dried off and pulled on a pair of flannelette pants and a t-shirt, grinning at how much Harry had rubbed off on him. He’d hated to admit his boyfriend was right. This was much more comfortable than his silk pyjamas, and he could steal Harry’s clothes too.

* * * * * 

Early Saturday afternoon found Draco putting away washing, not one of his favourite jobs but still preferable to de-gnoming Molly Weasley’s garden, which is what Harry found himself doing. Tugging open their underwear drawer, he shook his head, typically Harry’s half of the drawer was a tangled mess, tipping the lot out on the bed Draco set to tidying it again. He would happily admit he was a bit of a neat freak, as Harry liked to call him, but honestly, his boyfriend was a slob. Sitting on the bed, Draco started re-folding the underwear yet again. 

The slight crinkling of paper drew Draco from his folding, and he stared at the black tissue paper confused. Tugging it open, he found himself holding the red silk French knickers that Fred Weasley had given him for Christmas. He stroked his thumb over the silk, it was soft under his touch, and so sheer he could see his hand through them. Snapping himself out of his fascination with them, Draco quickly folded them and put them back in the drawer, finishing up just as Harry arrived home from the Burrow, filthy dirty and sweaty but grinning happily.

“Having fun?” Harry asked, stripping off his jumper and t-shirt, wiping his sweaty brow with it to Draco’s frown. “I don’t know why you bother; it's just briefs and boxers,” Harry said, snagging a pair and kissing his boyfriend. “I’m going for a shower I stink,” he stopped halfway to the bathroom and let his jeans and briefs drop to the carpet, to Draco’s growl of disapproval and Harry’s snort of laughter as he walked to the rest of the way to the bathroom naked.   
  
“You’re a slob, do you know that?” Draco called out as he snatched the clothes off the floor and threw them in the hamper to Harry’s echoing laughter from the bathroom. Engrossed by the softness of those knickers Draco didn’t hear the shower shut off or Harry call out to him, asking what he had in his hands. However, he jumped a mile when warm arms wrapped around his waist.

“Merlin Harry you startled me,” Draco tried to hide the knickers, but it was too late, Harry had seen them. 

“They are gorgeous,” he rested his chin on Draco’s shoulder, “You should wear them, you’d look gorgeous in Gryffindor red.” He was only half-joking but honestly, he’d not been able to get the thought of Draco in the soft, sheer silk since Fred, or maybe George had given them to him. He’d be bloody gorgeous.

“I’m not a bloody girl Potter; I don’t need sexy lingerie, thank you very much.” Draco tried to snark, but he could not take his eyes off the sheer silk, running his thumb over them. 

“Oh, I know you’re all male,” Harry reached down and cupped Draco through his pants “But I think you’d look hot in the soft, sheer silky knickers. They’d be nice and loose, and I could probably just push them to the side and slide right into you. Oh, you like that idea, don’t you?” Harry couldn’t keep the smirk from his voice as Draco’s cock twitched under his hand. Draco couldn’t do more than nod, just the thought of it was turning him on more than he wanted to admit. They’d not played around with clothing, yet.

“You’re a kinky bastard,” Draco tried to laugh it off but damn Harry and his dirty mouth, it always got Draco so worked up, and of course he knew it.

“You’ve never complained before and come on; sexy knickers are nothing compared to what is in our toy box. Maybe I’ll make you wear a plug for the day before I take you wearing those knickers?” by the action going on in Draco’s pants, Harry knew damn well he wasn’t averse to the idea. “I’ll leave it up to you when surprise me?” with that he let his boyfriend go. 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Draco grumbled as Harry walked over to the bed, dropped the towel that was slung around his hips and climbed in, taking off his glasses and dimming the light.

“To bed, night,” Harry said having difficulty stifling his grin. He knew damn well the state he’d left Draco in and knew without a doubt he’d do something about it. Sometimes teasing his boyfriend was one of the best parts of his day, well that and when Draco took his revenge and made Harry bend to his will. Not that it took much bending. That was half of the fun of it.

“I don’t bloody think so!” Draco grumbled and pinned Harry to the mattress. “You’re a damn tease Potter, getting a man all hot and bothered and then thinking you’re going to sleep.” His annoyed glare just made Harry grin. 

“What are you going to do about it, Malfoy?” Harry challenged, loving this game they played. The balance of power in their relationship changed often. 

“Maybe leave you all hot and horny?” Draco questioned, dragging the covers off the bed.

“I’d prefer it if you fucked me!” Harry said and despite being held down, easily broke Draco’s hold and rolled over, boldly waggling his arse at Draco. “I’m prepped and ready and waiting for your cock to split me open!” Harry said opening his legs so Draco could see he was indeed ready to be taken. They made love often, so they didn’t need a lot of preparation every time, and honestly Harry rather liked the pleasure and pain of being taken fast and hard. Course the best way to get what he wanted was to provoke Draco into giving him what he wanted. Harry knew damn well Draco would never really hurt him, but right now he was not in the mood to take it slow and gentle. 

Knowing full well what Harry was getting at, and knowing him well enough, Draco knew Harry could take him quickly like this, and it had been a while since they’d played this game. Roughly dragging Harry where he wanted him, to his laughter, Draco pinned him face down, shoving his legs open and lined himself up. Harry squeezed their joined fingers to let him know he was okay, and Draco pushed in one long constant thrust to Harry’s moan as his body was breached. 

The sting of Draco’s entry made Harry gasp, the pleasure-pain making him whimper, but it was so good. Draco was by far the biggest lover he’d ever had. Long and thick, he split Harry open on a very regular basis. He could feel the heat radiating off Draco’s body as he sprawled on Harry’s back. His hips are making a slow dance as Harry gasped and moaned under him. Those little hip swivels made Harry even crazier than Draco’s fast thrusting did. 

“You okay?” Draco asked lightly nipping in Harry’s ear to his nod. 

“Oh yes, more than okay. It's so good, keep moving please!” Harry shamelessly begged, loving the feeling of Draco’s thick cock stretching him wide, his cock squashed between his stomach and the sheets, Draco’s weight all along his back. “Fuck” he muttered, floating away on sensation, nothing was better than this. 

Draco loved listening to his boyfriend’s moans and gasps turned him on so much. Harry used to be so quiet, they both were really. The result of having discovered the joys of wanking in a dorm room with other boys. Sure, they all did it, but at that age, no one admitted to it. Now, however, Harry was a noisy bugger, not holding back his moans and groans, letting Draco hear his pleasure, gripping their joined hands hard, needing all the connection they could get. 

“Fuck, harder, make me come,” Harry begged, the fucking was terrific, but he needed more. He wanted to feel Draco lose control, wanted his fast, furious fucking as his orgasm overtook him, wanted to feel it crash through his body, as he lost control, wanted to know it was Draco doing this, and him making Draco feel so good in return.

“You’re so bloody bossy!” Draco complained, grinning, even though he knew Harry couldn’t see him. However, it was true, Harry was a bloody bossy lover and had the filthiest mouth Draco had ever come across, but fuck if that didn’t turn him on too. Draco would never have been able to guess, when they’d started dating, that Harry was the kinkiest man he’d ever dated. The filthy things he’d convinced Draco to do were numerous, and now it appeared ladies’ lingerie was next on that list. Draco knew without a shadow of a doubt he was going to wear those knickers for Harry, hell he’d even wear full Gryffindor robes if Harry asked. 

“You love my filthy mouth, don’t… fuck… don’t tell me otherwise,” Harry stuttered just as Draco got the angle right and dragged the head of his cock over Harry’s sweet spot. “Fuck yes there again,” he stammered, feeling the pleasure zing along his nerves. Draco was strong enough to hold him down, not that Harry couldn’t break the hold if he wanted to, but he loved handing himself over to his lover. He had no doubt Draco’s grip on his hips would leave bruises, but he didn’t mind that either, he loved the stupid grin wore every time he saw them before they faded. Draco was not allowed to heal them. 

“I love you,” Draco whispered in his ear, making Harry shudder at his possessive tone. “I’m not going to last much longer though,” Draco admitted, he could feel his balls tightening, he knew that telltale tingle, “Fuck Harry going to come.” With that, he exploded and filled his boyfriend’s willing body. 

“Draco please!” Harry whined, he needed to come too but being squished into the mattress there was no way he could get enough friction. However, Draco knew just how to fix that problem as he roughly rolled Harry over, dragged him to the edge of the mattress and as soon as his knees hit the carpet he had Harry’s cock down his throat, sucking him hard and easily shoved his fingers into Harry’s stretched, sopping hole. Harry came within seconds as soon as he felt Draco’s mouth on him and his fingers up his arse, stroking his prostate. “Fuck yes” was all he could manage before he came so hard Harry felt like he was about to black out. 

“You’re a kinky bastard you know that?” A dopey grin on his face Harry held his arms out for Draco to crawl into them, soon as he did Harry kissed him, snuggling down under the covers and entirely agreeing with him.

* * * * *

Harry hadn’t mentioned the knickers again, he didn’t have to. Draco could not get them off his mind. A few times he found himself standing in their bedroom, knickers in hand and rock hard, somewhat inconvenient when his boyfriend wasn’t due home for hours. Stripping off his healer’s robes and underclothes, Draco stood naked in their room, caressing the soft silk. Bending over, he slipped them over his feet and tugged them up. 

They fit perfectly, he’d never doubted that and felt somewhat strange, very different from men’s underwear but beautifully so. The elastic was tight around his waist, but the soft silk skimmed his body, so sheer he could see his hard cock tenting the front of them. Reaching down to stroke it, he couldn’t prevent his low moan; he’d never felt anything like it in his life. Caressing himself through the sheer soft silk, Draco didn’t hear the floo roar to life or Harry’s voice floating through the flat.

“Oh fuck!” Draco swung around in horrified shock to find Harry standing in the doorway, his eyes glued to Draco in those knickers. Automatically he tried to cover himself up, but Harry wasn’t having any of that. “Don’t!” Harry snapped in his Head Auror Voice, to which Draco automatically responded and dropped his hands to his sides. Harry hardly even realised he’d crossed the room until he was standing right in front of Draco. He could not tear his eyes away. The silk was so sheer he could see Draco’s weeping cock through the fabric, a wet spot at the tip. Looking up Harry caught Draco staring at him and with a wicked smirk, Harry reached out and stroked him through the soft silk, relishing Draco’s low moan. 

“You are so damn gorgeous,” Harry slipped his hand under the silk and stroked Draco’s bare flesh, weighing the softness of Draco’s balls in his hands, slowly sliding his hand up the shaft to the weeping head before retracing the same path, with the same deliberate slowness. He could feel the slight tremor under his hand and Draco’s breathing quickening with his arousal. Harry repeated the movement, but this time over the silk, Draco’s gasp was approval enough that he was enjoying what Harry was doing to him, well that and his rapidly hardening cock. 

“Maybe I should bend you over the bed like this,” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear, close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off his body and his gasp at the naughty suggestion. “Oh, you like that idea, do you?” Harry reached down and stroked Draco’s arse, his hand quickly slipping under the loose silk. He had to admit they gave him much more comfortable access than Draco’s regular boxers and that bright cherry red was a stunning contrast to his pale skin. 

“Yes,” was all Draco could manage to whine, Harry’s naughty suggestion sent shivers over his body and heat straight to his cock. Not that he wasn’t hard enough already but the thought of being taken over the end of their bed wearing women’s lingerie, well apparently Draco was kinkier than he thought as he had no objection to that idea at all.

Harry could hardly contain his wicked smirk at the look on Draco’s face. That, combined with his ever-hardening cock, was a reasonably clear indication that Draco was entirely on board with it. Grabbing Draco’s shoulders, Harry spun him around to his startled gasp and pushed him towards the bed, so his thighs were flush against the mattress. Putting a hand between his shoulder blades, Harry pushed them down with a determined force until, as promised, Draco was sprawled face down on their bed. His silk-covered arse the perfect height for Harry to take full advantage of, but that would have to wait a bit longer. Giving Draco’s arse a hard swat, Harry walked around the side of the bed.

“Do you want to be restrained as well?” Harry leaned down to whisper in Draco’s ear. They’d played with restraints before, but Harry would never use them without Draco’s permission. 

“Merlin yes,” he gasped at the very thought. His embarrassment from being caught trying on the knickers had swiftly been replaced by uncontrolled arousal. He would always willingly and entirely hand himself over to Harry. Draco knew there was no way Harry would hurt him. However, he’d push his boundaries as much as he could, and Draco loved every second of it. 

“Don’t move my pretty pet!” Harry ordered, and even in a whisper, he knew Draco would obey him. Walking over to the wardrobe he pulled out their toy box and selected a plug, not an overly big one but it would start to stretch Draco out but not enough that he’d not feel Harry’s entry. There was no fun in that. Smothering it in lube, Harry was pleased to see that Draco had not moved. He just stared at the sight before him. Draco’s long narrow feet planted on the carpet, bare legs spread wide that led up to those gorgeous red knickers, Harry made a mental note to thank the twins later, to where his arse was on display under the sheer fabric. Walking over, Harry smeared lube on Draco’s entrance to his moan and quickly slid a finger in. 

“Please Harry,” Draco moaned, his boyfriend was such a damn tease, but Draco needed him now. He was so hard he ached, but he knew his release was entirely dependent on Harry. He could hear Harry moving around the room. He readily identified the click of their wardrobe opening, wondering which restraints Harry had chosen. He couldn’t help his startled gasp as the cold lube was smeared around his entrance and of course Harry’s evil chuckle. Bastard, he thought, gasping as slowly Harry started to stretch him. His gasp turned into a moan as he felt Harry push the plug in, spreading him around it. Not enough that he’d not feel the further stretch when Harry slid in. He gasped, startled as the plug started to vibrate lightly. 

“Please what?” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear to his whole-body shudder. Gently Harry tugged his arm above Draco’s head and wrapped the red cords around his wrist and secured it around the bed head before checking the ropes were not too tight. Kissing Draco’s shoulder, Harry repeated the process on his other arm, so both stretched towards the bed head. The red ropes stark against the pale grey bedding, and Draco’s body stretched out for him to ravage. It was a sight Harry would never forget. Gryffindor red is his colour, Harry smirked at the thought.

“Fuck me please,” Draco couldn’t keep the whine out of his voice, and honestly, he didn’t care. He could not remember ever being this horny. The rope he was gripping was rough under his fingers, but the silk knickers were so soft. His cock was hard and leaking, but the plug up his arse kept him right on edge. It was both highly arousing and damn frustrating. He needed Harry in him now. 

“Hmmmm eventually,” Harry grinned at Draco’s muttered profanity as he stood between his spread legs, the silk stretched tight so Harry could easily see the plug teasing his boyfriend, loving his whines of frustrated arousal. Kneeling on the carpet between Draco’s feet, Harry slowly dragged his palms up Draco’s thighs, feeling the muscles twitch under his hands. Leaning closer, Harry pushed the silk out of his way and trailed a line of kisses up the back of Draco’s thigh to the curve of his arse and lightly nipped it, enough to leave a red mark. At his shuddering breath, Harry repeated the same manoeuvre up his other leg. He was in no hurry to end this sweet torture; it was too much fun. 

Draco knew to beg wouldn’t do any good, Harry would drag out his frustration even further, he’d done it before. Harry’s nipping at his arse and kissing up his thighs was driving Draco crazy, and there was not a damn thing he could do about it. His moan of arousal echoed around the room as Harry started to play with the plug, pushing it further in and then pulling it partially out only to shove it back in hard. Draco could not keep quiet; he was turned on beyond belief as Harry was also slowly stroking him through the silk in time to the slow fucking. 

“Harry please, I need you, now please fuck me,” Draco begged he needed more than the plug could provide. He required warm living flesh; he needed his boyfriend reducing him to a quivering mess. Taking pity on his quivering boyfriend, Harry stood and lubed himself up, holding back his groan as he stroked his hardness, at the last minute he tugged the plug out and dropped it, stepping closer, he pulled the silk knickers to the side and lined himself up. Unable to look away, he watched as his cock slide into Draco. They both groaned at the sensation of finally being joined. Harry had to keep himself still for a few moments; he was too close to the edge. 

“You are so damn gorgeous, miles of pale skin and sheer red knickers, I’ll never forget this sight as long as I live,” Harry finally started to move, slow to begin with, he wanted this to last. He gripped Draco’s hips, there would be bruises later and started to move, letting Draco feel every inch, relishing in his gasps and moans. Harry was aware Draco knew the spell to undo the ropes if he chose to. It was entirely up to him. Harry also knew he loved to be tied down on occasion. 

“Fuck Harry more please!” Draco needed more, Harry’s slow thrusts weren’t enough, he needed to be fucked, hard and furiously. He wanted to feel that deep ache in his arse for days. He wanted Harry to mark him as his. “Fuck me, damn you.” He snapped, frustrated to Harry’s shock; Draco could be a damn bossy bottom. 

“You’re a bossy git, aren’t you?” Harry demanded in what Draco called his Auror voice “Is this what you need?” with that Harry let loose, thrusting hard and fast, slamming into Draco’s willing body to his gasps and moans. The slap of skin on skin loud in the room, their grunts and gasps adding to the general noise in the room. 

“More!” was all Draco could manage, his body was no longer his own, he wholly belonged to Harry. There was something very freeing about handing over his pleasure into Harry’s hands. He’d been shocked the first time Blaise had brought up being tied down and used, Draco had been sure it would have triggered his anxiety attacks. However, Harry had been willing to try it, and the first few attempts had not been the best. Strangely enough, it had been Blaise that had helped them. As he was Draco’s best friend, he’d expected it to be incredibly awkward, but he’d keep it clinical, and they’d all be dressed. He’d taught them to accept the ropes and to give themselves up to the feeling of being taken care of. Before that Draco had just seen it as his freedom being taken away from him, now he relished handing all control over to Harry. 

Watching Draco moan and twitch under him, his gasps and breathy demands, was one of the most arousing things Harry had ever seen. Admittedly they often played with restraints, but usually, Draco wasn’t wearing sheer sexy silk French knickers. Harry had no doubt this was not going to be a one-off. Who knows maybe he could convince his hot lover to try something else? Not that Harry knew much about women’s lingerie, but he was more than willing to suffer the embarrassment of buying more if this was the reaction he was going to get. He’d wear it himself if Draco wished, but he had to admit Draco had more the frame for the delicate lace and satins Harry wanted to dress him in.

“Harry please, touch me, I’m so close,” Draco gasped, he so badly needed some friction, he was frustratingly close but just could not tip over the edge. He’d have to thank the twins later, much later, for their naughty Christmas present, if this were the result. He loved it when Harry took charge, slaking his lust in Draco’s willing body. He never left Draco wanting though so he could not hold back his sigh of relief as he felt Harry’s hand grab his leaking cock and slowly start to smear his wetness to make the glide easier. The dual sensation of Harry’s cock sliding into him and his hand on his cock was enough to make Draco squeeze his eyes shut and try to hold back his orgasm as long as he could. He would never tire of the physical aspect of their relationship. They’d both had lovers before, both male and female, but Draco had never had one who let him explore the more in-depth, kinkier aspect of his personality as Harry did. 

“Come for me,” Harry growled in Draco’s ear, leaning over him and trailing kisses up his spine to his shoulder. “I want to feel you lose control as I send you over the edge.” Harry wasn’t far off himself; he could feel it building in his lower belly, the pressure that he was trying to hold back, for how long he wasn’t sure. 

“Close Harry so close,” Draco stuttered, losing his tenuous hold on his control as Harry thrust into him harder and with no warning, Draco’s control snapped, and he gasped in relief as his orgasm tore through him. His release covered Harry’s hand, the knickers and probably the sheets as well. Right now, he couldn’t care less; he had as much energy as a newborn Niffler. Thankfully he could slump on the bed, held up by Harry’s body and the restraints around his wrists. 

Watching Draco’s orgasm tear through him, and the feeling of him clenching around him, sent Harry over the edge as well, with a few more thrusts he was groaning out Draco’s name as he filled him. Feeling wrung out and exhausted, Harry kissed Draco’s shoulder and reached up, tugging on the restraints, so they unwrapped from around Draco’s wrists. Carefully Harry pulled out and stood, grinning at the utterly debauched sight Draco made. 

Draco didn't have the strength to move, he was wrung entirely out but could not stop the stupid grin that decorated his face. He grinned sleepily as Harry carefully tugged the knickers off and man-handled him until he was more comfortable on the bed. Vaguely he noted Harry cleaning him up and tucking him under the blankets. Sleep rapidly claiming him; he watched Harry walk across the bedroom and disappear into the bathroom before the loo even flushed sleep had claimed him wholly.

Harry stood just outside the bathroom door, the soft light enough to see his sleeping boyfriend. He was curled under the covers, hugging Harry’s pillow, a small smile on his face. Grinning, Harry climbed into bed, wrangling his pillow back and tugging Draco close. Muttering something, he wrapped himself around Harry, snuggling close and immediately dropped back to sleep. However, it took Harry a bit longer. He kept reliving their night of lovemaking repeatedly in his head. From walking in and catching Draco in those red knickers to the sight of Draco secured to the bed with red restraints. Not for the first time, Harry wished Draco had been sorted into Gryffindor, but then again most of his wanking fantasies involved the blonde Slytherin curled up beside him, often involved them fooling around in the Slytherin dorms. As Harry started to doze off, he knew without a shadow of a doubt he’d be buying Draco more lingerie. The results were outstanding. 

* * * * *

A few days later Harry walked into Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes and pulled both twins into a rough hug, handing them each a bottle of Ogden’s Old Firewhisky.

“Well I certainly won’t say no to a bottle of this quality but what’s the occasion?” Fred questioned as George went to get some glasses. Cracking it open, Fred poured them each a generous shot, and they clinked glasses to cheers all around. 

“Well?” George queried as he took a sip, “what’s the occasion?” 

“I wanted to thank you for Draco’s Christmas present,” Harry replied with a smirk as they both choked on their drinks. 

“Far too much damn information, Harry,” Fred wiped the Firewhisky off his chin. Harry just shrugged, unconcerned about their reactions. 

“Did you just come to traumatise us?” Fred asked filling their glasses again. Much as Harry was like a brother to them neither wanted to hear about his love life, particularly with Draco Malfoy. Harry just smirked, in perfect imitation of Draco, he’d rubbed off on him.

“No actually, I was hoping you’d tell me where you got them from, I thought I might go shopping.” He couldn’t hide his laughter at their antics. They’d not changed a great deal from the pranksters he’d meet as an eleven-year-old. 

Grumbling to himself, George pushed aside the curtain and disappeared behind it.

“We were a bit worried about your reaction. We were rather drunk at the time.” Fred admitted, grinning. 

“Really?” Harry asked in a very sarcastic tone to Fred’s snort of laughter. “Thanks for the warning though, I’m glad we didn’t open it in front of Molly and Arthur.” Harry finished off his Firewhisky, glad Fred had capped the bottle. Getting drunk with these two was a painful experience, as he could attest. 

“Honestly, we were not so much worried about Mum and Dad, but the questions from the kids. Daddy, why does Uncle Harry have ladies’ knickers?” Fred said in a perfect imitation of Victoire to Harry’s laughter. 

“I didn’t think of the kids, but that would be far worse,”

“What would be worse?” George queried walking over to Harry and holding out a small black card with gold writing. 

“The kids seeing Draco’s French knickers,” Fred told his twin to his laughter.

“Mum would have murdered us.” George shook his head imagine explaining that to their mum.

“I was fit to murder you at first,” Harry admitted getting to his feet. “Changed my mind though,” he again pulled each twin into a rough hug. Besides Ron, who would always be his best friend, Harry was closest to these two. 

“Tell Mademoiselle we sent you; it's rather… high end.” Fred told Harry as he wrapped his scarf around his neck again and pulled on his coat, waving to the twins. He set off down the street to the apparition point.

* * * * *

Getting to his feet and brushing snow off his jacket and jeans, Harry looked across the road at the very posh looking store. Black and gold were their colours, not that Harry knew much about women’s lingerie stores, but it looked bloody posh to him. 

He pulled open the door to a tingle of the overhead bell and stared in amazement at the array of colour.

“Be with you in a minute” a voice called from the back “Look around while you wait.” Harry did as the voice commanded. He’d always thought underwear was just for practical purposes, but none of this was at all realistic, but it was all gorgeous. 

Every colour of the rainbow was on display, but the blacks caught his attention. He could picture the dark colour is a stark contrast to Draco’s pale skin. He picked up a pair of knickers, the satin so soft. 

“Sorry for keeping you, how may I… oh hello Harry.” He spun at the voice, shocked to find Astoria Greengrass standing in front of him. She looked good in what was undoubtedly the uniform of the store; her blonde hair pulled back into a loose bun. 

“Astoria, you’re looking well,” Harry replied kissing her cheek. “So, this is your place is it?” Harry knew he was stating the obvious, but it had thrown him finding her here. He’d lost track of what had happened to the Greengrass sisters.

“Yes, Daphne and I opened it a few years ago. We spent some time in France, and we both always loved fashion. The undergarments are as important as clothing.” Harry couldn’t help but think that sounded somewhat like a well-rehearsed sales pitch, but he nodded in agreement. 

“So, how can I help you today? A special occasion? After something pretty? Spice up the love life?” she asked with a wink and Harry couldn’t prevent his chuckle.

“Well, the love life is pretty spicy as it is. I wanted to add to the collection. Do you remember selling a pair of red silk French knickers before Christmas?” Harry knew it was a long shot, but Astoria laughed.

“Oh yes, to Fred Weasley. George comes in quite regularly, but that was the first time I’d seen Fred. I didn’t realise he had a girlfriend. Now, what can I help you with.” 

“Well, I think I should come clean,” Harry scratched the back of his neck, trying to work out how to explain the situation. It wasn’t every day that a man found himself in the frankly bizarre case of buying lingerie for his current boyfriend, from said boyfriend’s former girlfriend. 

“Harry, it's fine,” Astoria placed her hand on his forearm. “You don’t need to explain to me; I’m not here to judge you. Now did you have anything in mind?” Harry couldn’t help his slightly self-conscious shrug.

“Well not really, I was thinking maybe black?” he really should have been better prepared, Harry followed Astoria over to the far wall of the store. Row upon row of things he had no names for. 

All he did was stand there while she loaded his arms up with bits of satin and lace, she’d ponder over various things and put them back, adding more. 

“You do know I have no idea what most of this stuff is, don’t you?” Harry asked, not able to keep the humour out of his voice. She merely grinned and nodded. 

“Yes, but we’ll need a good selection to choose from, now shoosh.” She reminded him somewhat of Hermione when she was on a rant about something. He and Ron had learnt a long time ago, not to get in her way.

Finally, Astoria had loaded him up to her satisfaction and led him over to a small sitting area and proceeded to rehang all the frilly things onto a rack, fussing over them until they were to her satisfaction.

“Now, are bras required or not?” she queried, again the eyebrow doing its little dance and Harry could not contain his blush. He wasn’t sure how far Draco wanted to take this but that just seemed a bit too far, just yet. 

“Not right now I don’t think, maybe later.” He knew to fight his blush was a lost cause, he could feel it heating his cheeks. Astoria merely turned and pushed the few bras she had chosen to the other end of the rack. 

“OK then, how about beautifully soft satin knickers? Not sure a thong would be too well received so I’ve chosen a full bottom. Now, these,” she held up a gorgeous satin and lace pair and Harry could feel his cock give an appreciative twitch at the thought of Draco wearing them “have a matching suspender belt and of course we have stockings in extra tall.” Her smirk had Harry laughing, it broke the tension. 

“I guess you’ve figured out these are for Draco?” he asked to her laugh.

“Harry, you two have been circling each other since you were about fourteen and the hormones kicked into high gear. No one, who knew you then is the least bit surprised that you two have finally started dating. Of course, I know they are for Draco, why do you think I didn’t go for girlie pinks? So not his colour.”

Even though Harry hadn’t had much to do with the Greengrass girls in school, he found himself quite liking Astoria. Not many women would take this situation quite so well. 

“You and Draco may come in quite handy, that is, if he, and you, would not mind helping an old school friend. Daphne and I are thinking of expanding into men’s lingerie but had no one we could ask about it. We’d be more than happy to provide you with a good discount?” Harry shook his head.

“A discount isn’t necessary; we’d be happy to help it sounds interesting. I’m guessing we’re not the only ones who’d bought lingerie under the guise of it being for a woman?” 

“Oh, you’d be surprised who comes in here and what they buy but of course it’s privileged information but not all of it is for the gentleman’s wives shall we say!” Harry found himself grinning at her mischievous nature. He could see Draco dating her, she was a lot of fun.

“Maybe later we could try a corset? It would pull his waist in beautifully.” Harry wasn’t sure who was more excited about that prospect, her or him, but the imagery was stunning. 

“He’d look best in dark colours I think,” Harry said trying to get his body to behave. He was far too old to be getting a hard on in public, no matter the provocation.

“Dark blue maybe?” Astoria asked, holding one up to Harry’s nod. It had black lace at the top and bottom and dark blue ribbon is lacing it up through the middle and laces dangled from the bottom, for stockings Harry assumed. 

“I think we’re going to have to clear another drawer for Draco’s lingerie,” Harry grinned as Astoria added the corset to the pile. Harry wandered over to a table and picked up a black pair of sheer knickers, some sort of stretchy lace stuff but he thought Draco would look adorable in them, not that he’d tell the stubborn git, he’d deliberately not wear them if he did. Harry picked up one in each colour and added them to the ever-growing pile. 

He walked over to see what Astoria was looking at and she grinned up at him showing him the boxed stockings.

“Fishnets and seamed stockings to begin with? I’d suggest you cut your nails, these are very fine French silk, they snag very easily.” Harry nodded, at both her suggestions. 

By the time they’d finished Harry had racked up a bill of over one hundred galleons to her delight. 

“You two are going to send me broke at this rate!” Harry grumbled to her amusement. They both knew there was no chance of that happening in any great hurry. Astoria wrapped each piece very carefully in black tissue paper and secured it with a gold sticky dot with their logo on it. 

“You’re both welcome any time, let me know how he likes them.” She said with a wink handing Harry the bag. Waving he left the shop and wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck, it was cold out here.

Heading to the apparition point he couldn’t help his wicked grin. Even if Astoria did send him broke, it was worth every galleon.

Apparating home, Harry stepped into the lounge room and shrugged out of his coat, scarf and gloves.

“Honey, I’m home!” he called out, walking into the kitchen swinging the shopping bag to find Draco bent over, pulling something delicious smelling out of the oven. 

“Where have you been all afternoon, it's after six!” Draco muttered as he put the roast chicken on the counter and checked the vegetables. 

“I’ve been shopping!” Harry said holding up the bag. The look that crossed Draco’s face was one he’d never forget, a mixture of both arousal and curiosity.

“Is that what I think it is?” he asked, his voice husky with lust. 

“Yep,” Harry smirked, “Your ex-girlfriend was very helpful. It seems she runs the shop was the twins bought your knickers from. I just added to your collection,”

“Astoria?” Draco queried, wiping his hands on a tea towel and attempting to peek into the bag. Harry slapped his fingers as Draco had done to him on numerous occasions.

“How many ex-girlfriends do you have?” he asked genuinely curious. They’d both discussed their pasts. Ginny was a regular visitor to their flat, she and Draco often got into in-depth discussions about Quidditch.

“Two, Pansy and Astoria.” Draco absently replied, still trying to get a peek in the bag. From what he could tell it was over half full. “How much did you spend!” he demanded to Harry’s smirk.

“Now, now, where are your pure-blood manners? You know better than to ask the price of a gift!” Harry chastised for Draco’s glare. He loved riling up his boyfriend. 

“Don’t give me that rubbish, whatever is in that bag is just as much for your enjoyment as mine.” Draco correctly guessed. “Well go and put it away, dinner is going to be ready soon.” Draco knew damn well he’d not be able to concentrate on anything else except that bag all night. “Bloody Potter!” he muttered under his breath as Harry disappeared down the hall. 

Harry left the bag on Draco’s side of the bed but added a little anti-tampering charm. He wanted to be there when Draco opened his present, to see the look on his face and the lust come to life in his eyes. 

Dinner was much like any other, they sat and discussed their week, offered solutions to problems and the like. Not that Harry was anywhere as skilled at potions as what Draco was but sometimes it was the little things that changed the way he was working on a problem. Right now, he was trying to come up with an antidote to dragon pox. It had nearly been eradicated but Draco was part of a team to clear it up once and for all. 

Once the kitchen was cleaned up, Harry was damn sure Draco used every pan they had when it was his turn to cook. They settled down in the lounge room. Harry had his nose buried in a Quidditch magazine when he heard a muted shriek from their bedroom. Grinning, he tossed the magazine on the lounge and walked down the hall. 

Sure, enough Draco was waving his hand in the air and blowing on his fingers. Harry leaned on the door jamb and grinned.

“Naughty!” he chastised to Draco’s glare.

“What did you do?” he snapped, the sting in his fingertips having reduced to a tingle.

“Anti-tampering charm. Hands off until we open it together, I want to see your reactions.” Harry walked over and picked up the bag, removing the spell and handing it to Draco. 

“It's up to you if you want to wear them and yes, I did go a bit overboard, but I couldn’t choose.” Harry didn’t mention the number of items he’d put back. For someone who was showered with gifts as a child, and Harry often bought him silly little things, it still amazed him how carefully Draco always opened his presents. 

He tipped them out on the bed and arranged them by size. Eight packages in total ranging from the three flat square boxes Harry knew contained the stockings up to the larger soft one, he assumed was the corset. Also, typically Draco picked up the smallest package first.

Carefully peeling off the gold dot, Draco pulled back the tissue paper to reveal a dark blue pair of lace undies. They were cut the same as his briefs, grinning he held them up to his hips and swayed them, to Harry’s grin. The second package was a similar shape, and he correctly guessed it contained more undies. Red, black, purple and green followed. 

Picking up the slightly more substantial package Draco also carefully unwrapped it to reveal the black satin knickers and the suspender belt, the satin was so soft, he could imagine wearing it. Holding up the suspender belt, he hoped he didn’t look as confused as he felt. It was a somewhat confusing array of straps. Harry took it from him with a light laugh.

“It goes this way,” he turned it around and held the elastic up against Draco’s waist. “The straps should go under the knickers, that way you can keep it on when I drag them off.” Harry wasn’t going to admit he’d been just as confused until Astoria had shown him how it was worn. 

“It's beautiful, so soft,” Draco said stroking the satin. Harry picked up one of the square boxes. “These go with it.” He didn’t want to come off as pushy about it, but Draco had seemed to enjoy dressing up as much as Harry had. Taking the package Draco unwrapped it to reveal the stockings. 

“They are gorgeous, thank you,” Draco leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek. “You do spoil me,” he fluttered his eyelashes at Harry to his bark of laughter. 

“You’re not finished yet,” Harry said handing him the last parcel. Harry couldn’t decide which was his favourite. The black knickers and a garter belt or the dark blue corset.

“Harry, it’s stunning,” Draco could not take his eyes off the beautiful dark blue corset. The body of it was a heavily embroidered satin, topped by sheer gathered fabric, Draco wasn’t exactly sure what it was called, and a sheer frill at the top and bottom with small bows.

Kissing Draco’s shoulder, Harry grinned at the stunned look on his boyfriend’s face. 

“I think we’re going to have to make some room for your lingerie, I think we’re going to be regular visitors at Astoria’s lingerie shop.” 

“I think you may well be right there Potter,” Draco replied.


End file.
